Kau Milikku! Camkan itu!
by Matahari Tengah Malam
Summary: Levi sudah cukup dibuat kesal oleh wanita-wanita yang mencoba merebut Erwinnya, bertambah kesal lagi karena Hanji dan Mike tanpa sengaja menyinggung masa lalu sang komandan yang memang 'si lady killer' dari sononya. / "Kau itu milikku, hanya milikku seorang! Camkan itu!" [Rate M untuk aman]


**_(Kau Milikku! Camkan itu! First published at AO3, October 10 2019)_**

**_(Untuk yang tersayang Ka-nyan! Sehat selalu di sana!)_**

**_(_****_Selain plot, semua cuma dipinjam! Spoiler singkatnya mereka tukaran posisi; tapi ini _****_smut practice jadi maaf kalau asemnya kurang! Semoga suka!)_**

* * *

Erwin meminta kesediaan Levi menghadiri rapat besar di Ibukota Mitras, belum lama setelah pria mungil itu diangkat menjadi kapten di pasukan pengintai.

Komandan Muda Smith tentu tidak bisa menolak permintaan para petinggi yang memintanya untuk mengenalkan pada mereka seperti apa sosok prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu.

Levi awalnya menolak, karena tidak pernah ada niat menghadiri acara formal, apalagi pesta. Lebih suka menyelinap ke kamar Erwin untuk _main-main_ di kasurnya jika orang yang paling dia percaya itu punya tugas di luar kota―yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan Erwin tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bangsawan dan orang-orang terpandang, bukannya bosan, Levi malah marah karena pesona Tuan Smith Agung yang kelewat batas, sampai-sampai merebut seluruh perhatian. Apalagi wanita-wanita jalang yang mencoba merebut Erwinnya. Jika mengalihkan pandangan barang satu detik saja, Erwin pasti sudah dimangsa!

Prajurit terkuat itu selalu mendelik ganas pada siapa saja yang mendekatinya untuk sesegera mungkin menjauh. Tidak boleh melepaskan pandangannya dari Erwin! Takut. Kalau-kalau Erwin diculik dan diperkosa. Kalau-kalau Erwin bilang dia lebih suka vagina dibanding penis dan berpaling mencampakkannya.

Yang kini membuat Levi resah adalah saat dimana komandan penuh pesona itu tiba-tiba diajak oleh seorang wanita―yang bagi Levi semua wanita di sana adalah wanita jalang―ke dalam ruangan yang mana Erwin menurut saja, membuat Levi semakin cemas bilamana semua yang dipikirkannya benar terjadi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, saking cemasnya, Levi memaksa masuk.

Pandangan apa yang menyuguhkan matanya?

Dua orang itu memang berdiri berhadapan tetapi cukup berjauhan. Tidak terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan hal-hal rahasia―atau melakukan yang _tidak-tidak._

Levi kembali lega. Namun, tetap saja marah. Berani-beraninya Erwin berduaan dengan orang lain di ruangan tertutup!

Kapten Muda tanpa peduli situasi serta pembicaraan penting yang dibicarakan, menegaskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

Komandan Erwin mengiyakan dan memohon izin untuk membiarkan mereka pergi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Levi tidak menyahut apa-apa ketika Erwin menceritakan kembali pembicaraannya dengan si wanita yang membuat Erwin ikut khawatir dan mengganti topik. Memastikan apa betul Levi tidak enak badan sehingga minta untuk pulang lebih awal, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari kekasih mungilnya itu.

Sayangnya, Erwin Smith tidak mudah ditipu. Dia tahu Levi berusaha menjauhkannya dari wanita-wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya tadi. Tidak disangka saja Levi akan _secemburu_ ini apalagi menunjukan rasa pedulinya di tempat umum.

Erwin pun memberikan satu kecupan di kening untuk menenangkan dan satu kecupan mesra di bibir sebagai permintaan maaf.

Dan perlakuan lembut itu sukses membuat Levi tersentuh dan memaafkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke markas, di dalam kereta, Levi terus bersandar manja pada Erwin. Berkat dada bidang yang menurutnya―kenyal, berisi penuh, berbentuk, sangat padat―lebih seperti bantal empuk untuk kepalanya yang hampir membuatnya terlelap.

Setibanya di markas, mereka kembali disambut oleh prajurit-prajurit pasukan pengintai. Tentunya karena sudah diberi izin berpesta selama komandan dan kapten mereka keluar.

Sementara komandan dan yang lainnya menikmati acara, Levi memilih tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Terpisah dari kerumunan sekedar untuk bisa tidur sebentar.

Baru saja ingin duduk, jantungnya kembali berdegup oleh suara Hanji, yang terlihat setengah mabuk yang bangkit dari bangku dan bersuara, "Perhatian semuanya! Aku pernah dengar dari Nile kalau dulunya komandan tersayang kita ini berebut satu wanita dengannya! Bukannya itu menarik? Siapa yang penasaran?"

Sekilas seisi ruangan langsung gaduh.

Ada yang ingin memastikan, "Komandan Erwin, apa itu benar?"

Ada yang tidak percaya, "Mungkin cuma bercanda! Kau lihat Komandan Erwin tidak merespon apa-apa!"

Ada pula yang tertarik, "Kalau itu benar, kira-kira seperti apa ya orangnya? Pasti mirip bidadari! Ketua Regu Hanji, kami penasaran!"

Sementara Komandan Erwin, yang digoda, hanya menyesap anggurnya tanpa menunjukkan perubahan wajah. Lirikan matanya jatuh pada sosok kapten di sudut ruangan yang tengah duduk sendirian―bilamana pria itu _ngambek_ lagi.

Hanji dengan kacamata yang bersinar kembali bersuara, "Ini bukan hanya cerita lama tapi masih misteri yang belum dipecahkan! Seperti apa wanita yang pernah dicintai komandan kita ini? Bukannya kalian ingin tahu?"

Mike menambah, "Memang cerita lama!" Sambil tersenyum, " Aku masih ingat semuanya!"

"Ah, Erwin, tidakkah kau curang? Mike saja tahu tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!" Hanji yang menatap Erwin terlihat kecewa. "Untungnya aku tidak membuang kesempatan saat Nile mabuk dan kupastikan dia 100% jujur!"

"Seperti katamu tadi, itu hanya cerita lama." Erwin menjawab singkat. Matanya masih melirik sosok Levi di sudut ruangan.

Mike ikut bersuara, "Dulu, komandan agung kita ini dijuluki si _lady killer_, masih sampai sekarang." Sambil menepuk pundak Erwin. "Aku kenal siapa wanita itu. Namanya Marie. Yang sekarang adalah istri Nile."

"…" Erwin kembali diam. Tidak ada respon apa-apa.

Hanji menambah, "Nile bilang, '_Erwin lebih memilih titan dibanding orang yang dia cintai! Padahal sudah jelas Marie memilihnya! Akhirnya aku yang menikahinya! Lucu sekali!'_ Hei Levi, bagaimana penda――"

Bukannya jawaban, malah bunyi deritan keras bangku yang terdengar sebelum Hanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang ikut menghentikan kegaduhan isi ruangan.

Kapten Levi berubah kesal lagi dan lagi!

"AKU SUDAH SELESAI!" Dengan suara bariton khasnya, Levi pun berlalu.

"――Padahal baru ingin menanyainya. Apa dia sedang _bad mood_?" Keluh Hanji. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat _kucing kecil _itu marah.

"Dia terlihat gusar semenjak meraka pulang. Sesuatu mungkin terjadi." Goda Mike sambil menyikut Erwin. Penciumannya memang selalu tepat sasaran!

Erwin pun dengan cepat menyesap sisa anggurnya. Setelahnya memberi perintah, kemudian berlalu mengejar Levi, "Semua bubar! Pastikan tempat ini dibersihkan sebelum kembali ke tempat masing-masing!"

Begitulah acara minum-minum mereka dibubarkan dan semua kembali ke tempatnya tanpa tahu seperti apa sosok 'Marie Dawk', wanita yang pernah dicintai Erwin Smith.

. . . . . .

Dengan langkah cepat, Levi bukannya menuju kamarnya, melainkan menuju kamar Erwin. Dilepasnya jas militer panjang serta sepatunya dan langsung meringkuk di bawah selimut tanpa menunggu sang pemilik kamar.

Inginnya ngambek―lagi―tapi wangi tubuh Erwin di kasur dan selimut malah menenangkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka diikuti dengan suara yang berucap, "Itu tidak seperti yang Nile katakan! Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Marie!"

Levi tidak ingin menjawab tapi menjawab juga. "Kedengarannya seperti sebaliknya..."

Erwin melepas sepatunya sambil menjelaskan, "Baiklah aku akan jujur!" Diikuti dengan membuka jas militer panjangnya. "Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya! Tapi itu dulu! Saat masih rekrut dulu!"

"Dulu…" Jawaban Levi lebih terdengar seperti sindiran. Dari tebakannya, dia tahu Erwin masih _peduli_ dan perasaannya _belum_ berubah.

Bukan lagi cemburu, melainkan sakit hati, apalagi saat tahu perasaan Erwin masih sama pada wanita bernama Marie, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa orang ataupun rupanya. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu…" Dari balik selimut Levi meremas dadanya yang yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Erwin yang melepas dasi _bolo_-nya dan menatap Levi yang tidur memunggunginya. "Levi, percaya padaku! Seandainya _masihpun, _aku tidak mungkin bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai dan menjadi _komandanmu!_ Kita tidak mungkin bertemu kalau aku tidak di sini!"

Alih-alih membalikkan badan, Levi juga tidak kehilangan kata-kata untuk terus menyambung ucapan Erwin. "Kenapa tidak kau jawab seperti itu saat mereka menggodamu tadi?"

"Karena…" Erwinpun berlutut di depan tempat tidurnya dan mencium belakang kepala Levi yang masih memunggunginya. "Semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi! Aku tidak pernah menyesal merelakannya dan memilih bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai! Karena di sini aku menemukanmu! Aku _yang_ menemukanmu! Aku _sudah_ menemukanmu! Kau yang terpenting, Levi!"

Pada akhirnya, debaran di dada Levi bukan lagi karena tersakiti, melainkan tersentuh. Dia segera berbalik menatap wajah Erwin. Wajah yang memang ingin ia lihat sedari tadi. Wajah Erwin Smith yang menginginkannya―penuh kepastian tanpa dusta. "Tunjukkan wajah seperti itu pada orang lain, aku akan langsung membunuhmu!"

Jawaban Levi sukses membuat Erwin tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Jarang sekali melihatmu cemburu, Levi! Kau terlihat mempesona!"

"Siapa yang――mphh!" Belum sempat melanjutkan, Erwin sudah membawanya dalam ciuman lembut dengan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Levi yang memperdalam ciuman itu dengan menarik paksa tubuh besar Erwin untuk berbaring. Bunyi tempat tidur berdenyit cukup keras terdengar setelahnya.

"Levi, pelan-pelan..." Pinta Erwin di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. "...Tempat tidurnya... bisa rusak..." Tangannya ia gerakan untuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Levi. Setelah kemeja itu lepas, dibuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kita masih bisa melakukannya di lantai, atau meja kerjamu! Kau selalu tidak mempermasalahkan dimana kita akan bercinta!" Levi mencoba mendominasi dengan mulai menyerang leher jenjang Erwin, turun ke bagian dada dengan ciuman basah dari balik kemeja.

Erwin suka saat Levi bertindak agresif tapi dia juga tidak ingin Levi terganggu dengan tubuhnya yang kotor karena keringat. "Levi… setidaknya… biarkan aku mandi dulu... Aku berkeringat..."

"Tidak ada waktu! Wangimu yang seperti ini justru membuatku semakin bergairah!" Secepat pengakuannya, Levi langsung bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Erwin, menggoda sesuatu yang setengah keras dari balik celana dengan lidahnya. "Kau menyukai wanita tapi sudah sekeras ini saat disentuh pria? Erwin, tidakkah kau rakus sekali?" Levi kembali menggoda area pribadi Erwin dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang sukses membuat pria pirang itu mengerang.

"Le-Levi… Jangan menggoda lagi…" Erwin sudah tidak tahan oleh sentuhan dan godaan yang disengajai itu. Ia bergerak melepas celana panjangnya lengkap dengan dalamannya yang membuat Levi menelan ludah karena ukuran benda yang terekspos sempurna tanpa penghalang di hadapannya itu.

_'Sudah kulihat beberapa kalipun dia tetap terlalu besar! Bahkan setengah ereksipun sudah sebesar ini!'_

Sambil mengagumi ukuran Erwin, Levi ingin menggoda sang komandan sedikit lagi. "Kau tetap penuh dengan kejutan bahkan di bawah sini!" Iapun memainkan lidahnya pada ujung kemaluan Erwin yang mulai sepenuhnya ereksi di tangannya.

"…Levi… Gunakan mulutmu…"

Perintah Erwin tidak digubris. Levi dengan seenaknya menghentikan kegiatannya dan melotot geram. "Kau itu milikku, hanya milikku seorang! Camkan itu!"

Yang membuat Erwin bernafas berat. Dengan suara serak ia menjawab, "Aku milikmu, Levi… Sampai kapanpun itu…"

Tidak cukup dengan tuntutan itu, Levi kembali menegaskan dengan nada dan tatapan intens yang sama. "Akan kupastikan kau juga ingat rasanya jadi _wanita _pada posisi ini! Siapkan dirimu, Erwin Smith!"

Hal selanjutnya yang Erwin tahu dia sudah mendesah, mengerang, merintih, merengek―dan suara lainnya saat dipuaskan―layaknya seorang perempuan karena perbuatan Levi.

Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang...

. . . . . .

Keesokan harinya, Erwin bangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa dari daerah pinggang ke bawah.

Jadi beginikah rasa sakit yang harus Levi tahan setelah mereka bercinta? Seperti kakek-kakek saja keadaannya yang sekarang!

Setelah mandi dan berganti seragam, sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi.

Prajurit yang berpapasan menanyai keadaan sang komandan karena langkahnya yang tertatih.

Komandan yang memang kesulitan berjalan itu hanya beralasan: belakangnya sakit karena kurang minum air.

Di ruang makan, Levi meyakinkan,

"Sakitnya baru akan hilang dua minggu."

"Dua minggu?!" Erwin hampir menumpahkan sup sayurnya karena terkejut. Pria beralis tebal itu dengan susah payah berusaha menelan roti yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Itu balasanmu karena membuatku cemburu!" Levi menjawab enteng seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk belahan hatinya yang tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku mengerti…" Erwin dengan cepat meneguk air putih pemberian Levi. "Lain kali aku akan lebih lembut!"

"Aku lebih suka saat kau lepas kendali dan menyerangku dengan liar! Seperti semalam aku menyodomimu!"

Mendengar pengakuan itu membuat sang komandan diam sebentar, kemudian menampilkan senyuman penuh arti. "Levi, kau jadi banyak bicara saat kau cemburu! Sikapmupun berubah! Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering membuatmu cemburu!"

Yang mana ucapan dan senyuman itu membuat Levi kesal dan dengan keras membanting satu tangannya di atas permukaan meja. "Jangan membuatku memperkosamu saat ini juga di tempat ini!"

Erwin sempat terkejut namun tetap memasang senyumannya. "Aku tidak keberatan!"

Levi melotot penuh emosi. Ditendangnya kaki Erwin, cukup keras sampai yang ditendang meringis kesakitan dan menjatuhkan sendok makannya.

"Bercanda! Bercanda, Levi! Tolong jangan mulai keributan!" Pinta Erwin karena perhatian seisi ruangan mulai tertuju pada mereka berdua. "Tenang dan makanlah! Nanti dingin!"

"Cih!" Kapten Levi dengan umpatan andalannya meraih gelas yang sama dengan yang diminum Erwin dan meneguk isinya sekali teguk. Dia juga menyerahkan sendok makannya untuk _komandan tercintanya_ dengan alasan, "Aku sudah selesai makan! Pakai punyaku! Punyamu kotor!" Walaupun sup sayurnya masih separuh bagian belum dihabiskan.

Setelah kejadian semalam, pria mungil itu jadi lebih perhatian dan banyak bicara. Erwin tidak menyangka _kaptennya _bisa _semanis _ini. Hal ini membuatnya senang. Levi sebenarnya peduli dan sayang padanya, walaupun tidak pernah ditunjukkan lewat kata-kata.

Namun sang komandan muda sedikit cemas mendapati tatapan sang kapten yang begitu tajam tanpa berkedip. "Levi, ada apa?"

Sambil bersilang dada, Levi berujar, "Mau kau ceritakan siapa itu Marie?"

"Ya, tentu!" Yang membuat Erwin sedikit terbata sambil tertawa canggung. "Dari mana aku harus mulai? Jadi, Marie itu…" Dan komandan agung pun memulai ceritanya, sambil menghabiskan sarapannya, seperti apa pujaan hatinya dulu, yang juga ditanggapi dengan serius oleh si penanya.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, saat menatap Levi, Erwin langsung menelan ludah. Rasanya ada yang berdesir aneh dalam tulang belakangnya. _'Celaka! Jangan tatapan itu lagi!'_

Erwin tidak sempat melanjutkan ceritanya karena lengannya sudah ditarik paksa ke luar ruang makan, menuju kamarnya, yang sudah dia yakini hal-apa-yang-akan-terjadi-selanjutnya.

Dia sungguh sudah salah bicara! Yang berakhir membuatnya harus menyiapkan hati-dan-tubuhnya untuk rasa sakit yang sepertinya akan membaik dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

_(**February 15 2020, Reuploaded.)**_

**_(Lemon gagal, obviously! Tapi sudah janji akan ada sekuel. Tapi yang sabar menanti! Stay tuned! Terima kasih!)_**


End file.
